Age of the Gods: Rise of Rome
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: The gods are preparing their Roman army to invade Greece. What the gods do notknow is that Saturn is supporting Greece. Now the new age is beginning and the new war is coming. The gods must deal with their hate for each other, while trying to find the spy that is in their mist. Will they get over their hate and stop Saturn from threatening the new war of the gods?


**Okay, this story is about the Roman gods. For those who have read my Greek Mythology fanfiction trilogy Dawn of War, this one is closely tied to it. You didn't have to read Dawn of War to understand this one because it will be explained but you should read the Dawn of War (Dawn of War: Titanomachy isn't done). This is part one of a three part story.**

**Preface:**

In the beginning there was nothing. The nothingness was called Chaos. She was called the mother of all, the nothingness that from which all sprang from. She gave birth to three children, two daughters and one son. The first was called Nyx. She is the goddess of night. In Rome she was known as Nox. Her son was Nox's consort, Erebus the god of shadows. Then gave bith to her most powerful daughter, Gaea or Terra the goddess of the earth.

As her mother, Terra gave birth to two sons, Caelus and Nato. Caelus was the father of the heavens and Terra's consort. Nato became the sea. Terra and Caelus gave birth to three species of immortals. The first were three Cyclopes, the originals. They were named Arges, Brontes and Steropes. The second were giants that had hundreds of arms and fifty heads. The Hekatonkheires, Briareus, Cottus and Gyes.

Caelus hated his children. He thought of them as ugly and repulsive. He locked them up in Terra's bowls. Then came twelve immortal children that had enough power to destroy Caelus. Of course, they followed their father. They were the Titans.

The twelve Titans were the first true gods that ruled under their parents. The twelve were Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, Oceanus, Saturn, Mnemosyne, Ops, Pheobe, Tethys, Theia and Iustitia.

Terra's sister and brother, Nox and Erebus, had many children. Like, Hemera (daylight), Somnus (sleep), Moros (doom), Invidia (retribution), Mors (death), and Somnis (dream). She even had a child with Caelus, Lyssa the spirit of mad rage, frenzy and rabies in animals.

Terra had had enough. She wanted her children released but Caelus said no. She went behind his back and decided to stop his reign. The only one of her children that would help her was Saturn. He was as power hungry as his father. With a plan, Terra forged a sickle that had enought power to over throw Caelus.

Soon, Saturn cut off Caelus' genitals. His genitals fell into the ocean. The Dirae were born from the blood of his genitals. The three daughters were Alecto (anger), Megaera (jealousy) and Tisiphone (vengeance). His blood miked with the sea foam created Venus, the goddess of beauty and love.

After the death of Caelus, Saturn betrayed Terra and kept his ugly siblings locked up in Tartarus. Terra became enraged and foretold a prophecy that one day, one his children will over throw him.

Saturn became crazed with power. His lust for violence and power made him a powerful ruler. Of corse with Terra's prophecy, he became concerned. Once Ops gave birth to their children, Saturn ate them. Ops had become angry with her husband and tricked him. With her last child, she switched the child with a rock.

That child was a boy, a son. He was to be known as Jupiter, the king of gods. Jupiter trained and trained untill he was ready to face his father. Jupiter made a dinner for Saturn that made him throw up his brothers and sisters. They were Pluto, Ceres, Neptune, Vesta and Juno.

With this, Saturn was enraged. He wanted revenge. Over the length of the years the gods had spawned. Jupiter and Juno had three children, Mars the god of war and violence, Vulcan the god fire and metalworking, Juventas the goddess of youth, Discordia the goddess of strife and discord, and Lucina goddess of childbirth.

Jupiter had many other children like, Minerva the goddess of war and handicrafts, Apollo the god of archery, light, truth and poetry, Diana the goddess of the hunt, Bacchus the god of wine and madness, and Mercury the messenger of the gods. Many others arose from his many affairs like, Proserpina the goddess of spring.

With many children and help, hell broke loose. A war arose that lead to bloody and gorey battle that lasted ten years. With the help of the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, the gods defeated the Titans. Saturn was locked away in Nox's cave while the Titans became inprissoned in Tartarus. Only one Titan escaped, Hyperion.

Before his defeat, Saturn had asked Trivia to create children that would help the Titans defeat the gods. They failed and were locked away with the Titans. Hyperion seeked a weapon that would release Saturn and his siblings.

Soon after his release, Saturn became obsessed with revenge. In the end the Titans were locked up once more but it came in a price. The gods were left weak. Only Jupiter, Neptune, Minerva, Mars, Bacchus, and the children of Minerva and Neptune were left. They were Sonya the goddess of water and ocean currents, and Jerolin the god of weapons and military defense.

After almost wiping the gods out completely, Saturn was turned human. As a human king, Saturn destroyed half of Greece. The gods wanted to stop Saturn but Jupiter had decreed that any god that intervened would be punished and that punishment was death.

Mars and Minerva went against the rule and helped an oricale that wanted to kill Saturn. Mars was killed by Jupiter's hand. Soon the second Titanomachy began.

In the end only Jupiter and Neptune remained. After the disastor that was, Jupiter could no longer stay in Greece. With Neptune, they headed to another city. A city that would soon over power many cities and countries.

It was Rome.

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Goddess**

The gods were waiting in their thrones waiting for the new daugther of Jupiter and Aurora. Many of the gods, especially the male gods, knew her personally. Three gods had fathered three of her children. They were Mars, Mercury and Neptune.

Mars and Neptune seemed nervous to be there. Their wives had no idea of their affairs with the new goddess, or so they thought. Minerva knew the next day Neptune had had the affair. She was furious but didn't speak a word because she was slowly plotting her revenge on him. Her daughter, Sonya, knew as well. She was also helping her mother in plotting against her father and in return she would get revenge against Mars.

The doors of the chamber opened. Jupiter walked in with his lightning bolt in hand. He seemed nervous. He was nervous of Juno's wrath. He also knew the power that his daughter held. He cleared his throat when he reached his throne.

"Hello my fellow gods. I have some news as you know. I have a new daughter and I want all of you to welcome her." Jupiter turned over to Juno who seemed more angry then before. Juno's glare seemed like it would burn holes into Jupiter's head.

The doors to the chamber opened once again. This time a young goddess stood. Her hair was black and her eyes were the same stormy grey of her father. When she walked in, she walked with power.

"This is my daughter Anaya the goddess of war, rage, weapons and fire." Jupiter proclaimed.

Three young gods walked in after Anaya. Two males and one female. They all resembled her but had obvious features of their fathers. The oldest of the two stepped beside his mother.

"This is her son Ace the god of trickery and humor."

Ace had the same stormy eyes as his mother but had blonde hair that resembled Mercury.

The next male stepped up.

"This is Silas the god of victory, destruction and battle."

His stormy grey eyes had a ting of red. His hair had the same shade of brown and was in the same style that Mars had.

The girl was the last to step up. Obviously the youngest.

Jerolin seemed to be interested with her because his eyes wondered over to her. Minerva kept still and restrained herself from smacking her son. He would not see her because Minerva knew that she was her half-sister.

"This is Amdis the goddess of immortality and healing."

Her stormy eyes had a ting of blue and her hair was a dark shade of brown and curly. The shade of hair color resembled Neptune's shade of dark brown hair color. Minerva had a special dislike for this one goddess. Now she knew how Juno felt.

Venus seemed not to like Silas. She already did not like Sonya for being Mars' consort. She had started to hate her once Mars stopped visiting her. Now Venus had two more gods to hate. Silas and Anaya.

Jupiter dismissed the gods to get to know them. Bacchus created his wine and started the festivities. Minerva, Venus, Juno and Sonya looked over at Anaya and her children. Their glares were full of hate. Neptune went over to Minerva but did not touch or speak to her. He knew if he did, he would regret it.

Salacia looked over to were Neptune was and laughed at his expression. He looked like he was ready to run. Minerva saw Salacis laughing and walked over to her. The smile on her face ment she wanted to laugh along with her.

"No you know what it feels like to be cheated on by a god who thinks so highly of himself. Now look at him, scared for his immortal life." Salacia said. Minerva giggled. They both laughed harder when they saw Neptune leave into his chambers.

Mars looked ready to dash away but Sonya had an iron grip on his shoulder. If Mars made any movements, Sonya would rip off his arm. Venus seemed to like Sonya a little more now that she was putting Mars, the god of war and the god everyone feared, in his place.

The new goddess Anaya knew that many of gods, mainly Juno, Minerva and Sonya, did not like her or her children. She didn't care. She had a mission. Her master Saturn had ordered her to infiltrate Olympus and see the weakness of the gods.

She was ready to do this task and bring down Olympus. She also knew that the gods were helping Rome in preparing their armies for war. Her master, Saturn, was in Greece preparing them for battle. He wanted an excuse to go to war with the gods.

None of the gods knew that Saturn and the Titans had been released. They all remained bliss. Saturn was ready for war. He wanted revenge and retribution and it was time he got it.


End file.
